Taking Chances
by thepowerlineswentout
Summary: Kurt is in New York dating...or so he believes, Adam. Blaine regrets that he cheated on Kurt, and he wants to explain what exactly happened to him, but Kurt shut him out for 3 months, until that night when he came across Adam cheating on him in a bar...
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note : Hello my lovely readers! This chapter is revised and I hope you like the revised version of it for the readers who have followed me through months (I don't even know how many now) of me not updating...well, I have no excuse for that...except that I am obnoxiously lazy :P, and as for the readers that did not have to endure the loooong wait for me to update this fic, please just bathe in the awesomeness of Glee and I can assure the Klainers here that Klaine will be gracing its much esteemed presence in later chapters, so just bear with me for now with the mess that is their break up which I think should _not _have happened at all because...just because. And before my ranting of how unfair the breakup is becomes even longer than then chapter itself, I will stop here. I will be back though. Enjoy~**

**Chapter 1**

He leaned against the headboard, his eyes swimming with tears once again as he thought back to the incident that just happened. He walked into a bar and as soon as he stepped in, he saw his current 'boyfriend' Adam lip locking with another guy in the bar. It wasn't just a simple and fleeting kiss though, it was a dead on, passionate kiss. Tongue involved.

_God._

He had turned and stumbled out, bumping into people along the way and nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste. Sure, he was drunk, but Kurt cannot handle being cheated on again, especially with what happened with…him. Kurt vowed never say his name ever again, just to prevent the heartbreak from consuming him once more, but that didn't stop the name nor that handso–…recapitulate, mediocre face from popping up in his mind every day, (Yeah, mediocre all right…not.) nagging at his conscious during waking hours and haunting his dreams at night.

Kurt didn't know how to cope with the messy heap of confusion and hurt that was his ex and his…other ex right now. One that cheated on him back in Lima, Ohio with a guy named Eli who he hadn't even met in person before and the other sucking the damn liquor off another nameless man's tongue who, again, had never even meet each other until a little over 20 minutes ago. _Or had he? _Kurt pushed the offending thought away and concentrated on the problems he currently had, _and probably will never solve, _a little irritating voice sounded in the back of his mind. Kurt groaned and pulled the duvet over himself covering everything except for his head and curled into a ball, making himself as small as possible and wished all the problems away. His hand brushed his phone in the process and he let out a startled yelp as his hand came in contact with the cool, smooth surface.

His phone vibrated as if on cue and he took his phone out and swiped at the screen to look at the message, which was, sickeningly, from one of the two hypocrites who even caused the disheveled state his is currently in 'Hey, I'm in a bar, join? -A'. Kurt stopped the flow of tears threatening to swallow him alive. He was really surprised that he even had the audacity to text him after he kissed another. Kurt ignored the annoying text and went back to cuddling his pillow. _W__hy did this have to happen to him?_ He rocked back and forth gently as seemingly endless tears flowed down his cheek.

Beep… beep

His phone buzzed and he wiped at the screen again. There were 2 new texts, one of them from Adam, asking if he would go again and the second one was from – Kurt's breathing hitched as he noticed who the sender was – Blaine.

If Kurt recalled correctly – and he rarely didn't – there were a grand total of 548 messages that he ignored over the past 3 months, all of which from Blaine. As much as Kurt found the fact that Blaine is still unrelenting and trying to contact him endearing, his heart broke more and more at each text that he, the once mighty Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, was reduced to a mere second choice by the people he loved. Kurt didn't give a damn about what the people who called him names and jeered at him in the school hallways back in McKinley thought about him, just because they didn't matter to him at all. But his two ex-boyfriends weren't one of those passing shadows on the streets pass his window; they were people he actually cared for…well, probably not entirely true for one of them because Kurt didn't love him _that_ deeply anyway…but because Kurt was a nice person, he didn't want anyone hurt. Blaine had stopped texting him at approximately 2 weeks ago and Kurt had been worried that Blaine had been hurt in an accident or something, because Blaine wasn't one of those people who just gave up without an explanation. And now, there was a new message, which Kurt hoped with the small shred of hope he had left that this wasn't the explanation nor Blaine's last goodbye. Kurt swallowed and forced his shaking fingers to open the message.

'Kurt, this will the last time I will text you. I'm tired, Kurt, and as much as I want and am willing to keep on waiting, it seems like you don't want me anymore. I am truly sorry if my messages bothered you over the past 3 months.

I will always love you.

Blaine. X'

Kurt didn't know why he opened that particular message after 3 months of negating the boy. He just had the strange compulsion to. Kurt was shocked to the point of tears when he saw this and skimmed through the rest of the messages Blaine sent him before as quickly as he could. These messages were all pleas for Kurt to try and get him to answer his texts and calls. He even tried to go to New York to find Kurt but he was just barely stopped by Mercedes' threat, which consisted of skinning him alive if he messed with her boo again. Kurt was overwhelmed by the amount of apologies and pleading to try to get Kurt to merely respond him, but he was shocked that Blaine had been feeling the way he did over the past three months, feeling like he was alone in the whole wide world, and like a useless and unloved toy that people could just boss around and throw away whenever they desired. Sure, he had Adam, but Adam did not ease the aching pain in his heart. Adam didn't even try to comfort him at times and just…pushed Kurt away from his arms. Kurt had to remind himself that Adam also had his own life to live and his life couldn't revolve around him like Kurt was the center of his world. _Unlike Blaine,_ his memories reminded him. This tugged on his heartstrings and a resounding thought raced through his mind.

_ Maybe I shouldn't have let him go._

Kurt paced about for a while, Adam forgotten, and thinking only about Blaine. How was he doing now? Did he miss Kurt as much as Kurt did him? Kurt suddenly felt like a jerk for doing this to Blaine. He had only assumed that Blaine was cheating and he ran away without confronting Blaine like a coward. He had moved on, or he thought he did by dating Adam in a last ditch effort to quench the feelings he still had for Blaine. Kurt's heart clenched as he remembered that he didn't even go to talk to Blaine before dating Adam and completely ignored Blaine. Tears – of shame this time – rolled down his cheeks for the umpteenth time and picked up his phone again, which had fallen onto the comforter in his whirl of emotions, trying to summon the courage to call Blaine – he decided that it was too late for texts, he owed that to Blaine at the very least.

Kurt stared at his phone as his fingers danced over the keyboard automatically. He still remembered Blaine's number even after him trying to forget it numerous times of multiple different occasions. His fingers hovered over the call button, but he didn't press it. Kurt worried his bottom lip and debated on whether or not to call Blaine. Sure, it will be awkward, but was that strong enough to stop him? Kurt sucked his lip in and pressed the call button on his phone – hard – before releasing his finger. A small surge of pride surfaced as he pressed his phone to his ear lightly, but it vanished as quickly as it arrived when he heard the song teenage dream as he waited for Blaine to pick up. Kurt remembered exactly where and when it was recorded – in the choir room of Dalton on the first day he met Blaine. He tried to banish the memories of Blaine and himself running through the hallways of Dalton when they first met. He cringed a little at the memory because he believed that Blaine would never want to see him again after what he did, despite what the sweet goodbye text read. The song blared on and Kurt couldn't help but marvel at Blaine's voice. It was beyond perfect. It had been a while since he heard this song because it was – and still is – banished from his playlist, along with all the others Blaine sang.

A voice snapped him out of his little bubble and it shocked him so much that his phone almost slipped from his grasp.

"Hello?" Blaine's rough yet smooth voice penetrated through the phone and Kurt had to stop a whimper from forming. He swallowed audibly and tried to stifle the sob that was forming an uncomfortable lump in his throat.

"…Blaine?" Kurt cringed as his voice came out as a weak and high pitched squeak, sounding plaintive compared to Blaine's velvety one. He assumed that Blaine was sleeping because it usually took less than 5 seconds for Blaine to answer, and his voice sounded tired, deflated and sleep deprived. Kurt wondered vaguely if Blaine was crying too, but then brushed off the thought. No, Blaine wouldn't cry for his absence, he didn't cry over anything, except when there was something really major happening, and Kurt refused to believe that he fell under Blaine's 'major' category even when they were together.

"…Kurt? Kurt!" Blaine's frantic voice rang through the phone and Kurt barely even heard the tiredness anymore. It was replaced by static and – was that an edge of happiness? Kurt didn't dare hope, but his heart swelled nonetheless. He smiled a small smile despite the situation.

"Kurt? Is that you? Are you still there? Please, don't hang up…" Kurt heard Blaine rambling on and spoke up "Blaine. I'm…" he choked on a sob and tears started to fall silently down his face. "I'm here." He finished and…silence. Kurt decided that if Blaine didn't speak up soon, he will hang up. Minutes tickled by, and Kurt heard Blaine's breathing slowed down – why was he breathing hard anyways? – And in the meantime Kurt was getting more nervous by the second. If Blaine didn't want to talk to him, then so be it. "Blaine. I'm sorry I truly am, but I get that you don't want to talk to me so I'll hang up now. Just…just know that I'm sorry." _And I miss you and I still want to be together with you despite everything that had gone wrong between us and I still love you, Blaine, I love you, _was what Kurt didn't say into the receiver. Instead he wrenched his phone from his ear and hung up.

A rush of air escaped Kurt as sobs racked his body. He tried to stop but he was crying too hard to stop. He stumbled into the bathroom, dropping his phone on the bed in the process and sank down on the tiled floor, resting his head on the cool marble of his basin. After a few minutes of sitting, Kurt slowly pushed himself up and turned on the faucet, splashing himself with cold water before turning it off and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like crap. His usually perfectly coiffed hair was falling down onto his forehead, which was burning hot. His face was red and splotchy from crying and his eyes were also slightly red and puffy. And his clothes, good lord, he was just wearing a plain white detailed shirt and grey drawstring pants which was just horribly simple, and to make it worse, it was the same type of clothes that Blaine normally wore to bed. Kurt huffed in annoyance, exited the bathroom and padded back to his room. Sitting back down on his bed, he leaned back until his back was touching the sheets. He just laid there, staring at the ceiling and swinging his legs against the smooth carpet covering the floor. Kurt started to feel his eyelids growing heavier by the second and he dragged his legs up onto the bed just before he started drifting off into a dream full of Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again~ Here's another chapter in a shorter period of time. Yayyy for that! I just noticed that this story has over 300 views even when I just had one chapter posted! And. That. Was The .Unrevised. Version. *Rains confetti* I love you all and let's hope that that will be a strong source of motivation for me to update more often and in longer chapters, because I know how annoying short chapters can be….**

**Fortunately(more like unfortunately), forgetting things and laziness are part of my charm and due to the fact I always forget to update or simply because I am too lazy so move over to my laptop, I always add bits and pieces to every chapter before I update and thus making it a longer chapter. *Another round of confetti***

**And now, just because there are confetti pieces all stuck in your gelled down or perfectly coiffed hair (hey, wouldn't it be fun if we all dumped a massive bucket of confetti over Kurt and Blaine's head? Imagine their reactions, with Kurt getting extremely annoyed and rushing to fix his hair at once and Blaine adorably trying to get the confetti out of his gel helmet), we shall proceed to the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt's pov

Kurt was startled awake by his cell phone vibrating and blaring out the classic Don't Rain On My Parade, which was sang by his roomie Rachel. Kurt rolled his eyes mentally because he knew that Rachel must have set his phone's ringtone of herself singing while he was in the bathroom or paying for their take-outs or something along those lines. It was annoying, but he stopped going to her to tell her off since the last time he did, he was lectured for almost one and a half hour of why the songs she sung must be set as his ringtone because she was the utmost best singer singing that song (Barbra Streisand _not_ included) and her songs must reach the ends of the whole wide world, which, to make that happen, will have to start by gracing his phone with her version of show tunes. Kurt turned around and checked his alarm clock, which read 5:56, he stretched languidly before taking the call, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"Hello?" he spoke thickly into the phone, voice roughened by his sleepy state.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine's voice sounded in his ears and Kurt was slightly taken aback by it. He hadn't expected Blaine to call this early in the morning, nor had he expected Blaine's voice to sound so worried, relived, panicked and genuinely happy at the same time. Kurt, for the second time that night, or rather the morning, didn't know what to say. Half a minute passed before he managed to choke out a garbled sentence "Blaine? Why are you calling at this hour?" he asked instead, avoiding the question completely. His voice sounded terrible, high pitched and squeaky, accompanied with a rough, whiney quality to it.

Blaine's pov

Blaine shivered at Kurt's tone. It was sleepy and adorable, but there was also a frightening edge of uncertainty and a twinge of doubt there. "Kurt, you called me, remember?" he trailed off uncertainly. Blaine could almost feel the awkwardness seeping into the atmosphere and laughing at their numb exchange of words.

"Kurt? Don't you…remember?" Blaine was getting more anxious by the second. _What if Kurt didn't want to talk to me anymore? What if Kurt didn't even want to remember?_

"…yes," That simple word made Blaine's heart still, then thumped into a mess of beats and he opened his mouth to respond, but Kurt beat him to it. "Yes, Blaine, yes, I remember," he heard Kurt rush out, and Blaine couldn't stop the smile that surfaced even if he tried. _This was the first time I ever smiled for real in days. _Blaine didn't try and stop Kurt from going on this time, but the words that came tumbling out of Kurt's mouth a second later shook Blaine to the core.

"But what do you want me to say to you now? I've already said that I am sorry, Blaine, I'm sorry!" Kurt's sobs could be heard right through the phone and the grainy quality of the poor connection made it worse to hear. Kurt was obviously trying to muffle the sobs by burying his face into the duvet, Blaine thought dimly. "And yes! I regret calling you yesterday because I was upset and because Rachel wasn't home last night! I know, _I know _that I shouldn't have done that just because of that silly excuse, because nobody cares enough to pick up my calls or read my texts! I will always be the second choice in everybody's life. Every single one of you treats me like I am worthless, like I am _nothing_ because you have other things to attend to! And I–" Kurt's voice wavered for a moment and was cut off on a particularly harsh sob and Blaine's heart broke at that image. He had seen Kurt cry, and he didn't like it at all. The raw emotion coursed through Blaine and he stumbled and fell back on the bed in shock. _Second choice? Worthless? Kurt was anything but that. _Kurt was amazing, talented and no one could ever match up to him even if they tried. Kurt was the personification of perfectness in Blaine's mind, and his _imperfections_, as Kurt liked to call it, just added to the irresistible charm Kurt has. The fact that Kurt could always find the most absurd of ways to put himself under other people left Blaine completely mortified. He just didn't understand how or why Kurt would or even could completely overlook his own incomparable fabulousness, and as much as Blaine would like to understand why, until Kurt told him one day, the fact will always remain beyond Blaine entirely.

"Kurt," Blaine voiced softly when he was sure that Kurt had calmed down enough. "You are not worthless not are you a second choice. You are the single most perfect person I have ever met." Blaine finished firmly and hoped that Kurt would believe him instead of just accepting Blaine's words as a way to comfort. A sound between a huff and a weary sigh followed. "Blaine, you can't say anything that will change the truth of things. Rachel left me yesterday to hand out with the girls at her school, my father ditched me before to bond with Finn, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany joined the Troubletones and competed against New Directions at Regionals. Even you, Blaine! You left me to be with a guy that you met on Facebook and made out with him!" Kurt paused for air and Blaine could feel guilt eating away at him from inside out. Blaine desperately wanted Kurt to stop speaking but Kurt continued on with fervour "Even here, in New York! _God, _and I thought that coming here will help me overcome all of my insecurities," Blaine could practically hear Kurt shaking his head in disbelief and his heart nearly stopped as Kurt's words registered in his mind. Had Kurt been dating boys in New York? How had he not known about this? Blaine mentally laughed at himself after that thought popped into his mind. Of course he didn't know, he wasn't an important person in Kurt's life anymore nor was he a teddy bear that Kurt told all of his daily life to.

"Kurt–" Blaine started, an angry tone slipping into his voice. He wanted so badly to ask Kurt about the person he was dating and demand to know all of the details, including if he had hurt him or had done anything similar. Blaine couldn't stand the thought of another man's hands on Kurt. _His Kurt. _No one could take Kurt away from Blaine, and even now that they weren't together, Blaine still wouldn't permit Kurt to give himself to another person. Although Blaine wanted Kurt to be happy, giving his Kurt away to another person will just be out of bounds.

"_No, _Blaine, just no, please stop talking. I am not ready for that type of talk right now," Kurt quickly said, as if he already knew what Blaine would say. That stopped Blaine from asking all of those questions he so badly wanted to. Blaine swallowed hard and made a mental note to ask Kurt about it later when they are on better terms. Blaine opened his mouth to say something– anything to keep Kurt on the line but before he could say anything, he heard a crash and a muffled shriek and a second later, Kurt was saying a rushed goodbye and he promised that he will call sometime later. Blaine was then left with a dead line.

Blaine stared at his phone in shock, because one, Kurt just hung up on him and two, he…promised a call. Blaine's heart swelled and he couldn't even begin to find words that are close to what he was feeling right now. He was up in the sky floating around happily with the fluffy white clouds. Blaine came back down from his happiness and glanced at his alarm clock, which read 6:24. They had been talking for half an hour and Blaine was shocked yet again because it suddenly occurred to him that he and Kurt just spoke after 3 months of not contacting each other in any way. Although the phone call had majorly been Kurt yelling at him for leaving and blaming everyone of fault for his unhappiness, Blaine was glad that they has some form of connection, because fighting with Kurt meant that they still cared about each other and that Blaine still had a chance of getting Kurt back. That was progress, right?

Blaine much rather they kept on fighting, or even if they ended up just being friends in the end (not that they would, Blaine was utterly sure about that), Blaine would still take it gladly because having less Kurt in his life is much better than having no Kurt in his life. Blaine would never let Kurt go again if he got him back. Ever.

After 2 hours of moping around because he was too worked up to fall back asleep, Blaine finally got up and put on the outfit hung up near the side of his bed, the way Kurt always told him to so that he would not have to fumble around in the morning trying to get a decent outfit put together nor will the clothes be wrinkled in any way. After dressing in a yellow-rimmed white polo shirt with a lighter yellow bow tie, mustard pants with white boat shoes completed with a neutral belt, Blaine grabbed his satchel and went to the bathroom to tame his wild, frizzy curls down with hair gel. Copious amount were put in, really, but there was no other way to get them under control.

Blaine then took the stairs to the living room to put his satchel down on the armchair near the sofa. The sofa was currently occupied by his mother who was pouring tea into a teacup on the low coffee table beside the sofa. Blaine greeted his mother good naturedly then went in to the dining room to breakfast, which consisted of toast, eggs, bacon and coffee. _If Kurt was here, he will probably complain about the calories and how Blaine was going to die due to obesity or a heart attack due to fat clogging up the arteries and veins and stopping blood flow,_ Blaine thought blankly. He shook his head to clear it before picking up the coffee cup and quaffed the coffee. He could see his mother in the other room, now settled on the couch and sipping on her tea while flipping through the pages of Vogue. This shot a pang of hurt through him because he might never again witness Kurt doing any of these things ever again. Blaine put his cup down, appetite gone as he went to the living room to grab his satchel and a coat hanging from a hook by the side of the front door after yelling goodbye to his mother as he passed her by.

Blaine walked down the driveway and opened the door to his silver SUV, got in and started the car. He let it sit idly for a few minutes, his thoughts drifting around and landing in various different, important things that happened in his life, but that always led back to Kurt no matter how hard he tried to tell his mind not to go there. Blaine sighed and started driving towards Mckinley High. He turned the radio up, letting random songs play as he tried to get a grip on himself. _It's just a few hours, then I could go home, _he thought to himself.

Just as the thoughts of Kurt dissipated momentarily, Blackbird by the Beatles started blasting out from the radio. Blaine groaned inwardly and smacked himself mentally for being a fool. Why did he even bothered to turn the radio up? It wouldn't be the first time he didn't, considering that he didn't have the energy to go to school in the mornings now, much less turn up the radio. Blaine couldn't help remembering Kurt's angelic voice when he sang this very song back in the Warbler's choir room in Dalton. He still clearly remembered how Kurt's voice brought the song alive and how it had captivated him from that moment onwards. It was mesmerising and utterly perfect.

Blaine pulled into the school parking lot and killed the engine after he parked in his usual spot. He stayed in the driver's seat for a few minutes, unmoving as his hands grasped the steering wheel tightly as images of Kurt and another man invaded his mind once more. He pried the unsettling thoughts of Kurt and the mystery man from his mind with a shuddering breath. After he thought that he had calmed down enough and could get through the day fairly easily, he grabbed his satchel and exited the car.

Blaine walked through the car park to the front doors of Mckinley High, trying to plaster a believable smile on his face as he went. He looked down at his shoes as he walked, examining the sides of his shoes – how the lines criss-cross each other to form irregular dashes and lines that overlap each other. Just as he reached the front steps, he bumped into the person in front of him and almost choked as he came up with a mouthful of blonde hair.

"Blaine! How is my dolphin today?" Brittany asked excitedly after tackling Blaine in a big bear hug. Blaine laughed, forgetting about Kurt momentarily and replied that he was fine, and surprisingly, he was. _Probably due to the fact that you talked to Kurt this morning, _his brain reminded him. As if he needed a reminder on the promise that Kurt made…he pushed the thoughts away and tried to concentrate on what Brittany was saying as they walked into the building together.

"I plan on using unicorns to campaign again because I won last year with them!" Brittany sighed happily with a dreamy look on her face. Blaine nodded vaguely and added in snippets of words like "I think that is a good idea, Brittany," or "Ever thought of using the color blue on the horn of the unicorn?" Blaine was replied with thoughtful responses and hugs when his responses are particularly liked by the girl.

They walked to Blaine's locker first, since it was closer and Blaine just needed to grab his textbook for Calculus. They continued on to her locker and Brittany's has was almost brushing the ceiling at that point from all of her jumping. As they neared her locker, Blaine suddenly heard a shriek and he looked up in surprise – just in time to see Brittany barrelling headlong into the arms of a blacked haired latina, who wore an all to knowing smirk on her face and was leaning against Brittany's locker…._Santana? _Blaine started as the scene in front of him for a few seconds before his brain registered what was happening. He smiled adoring at the couple and ignored the ache in his heard and the small nagging voice in his head that he and Kurt should be doing exactly the same thing.

Santana pushed Brittany away after a while but still held her close. She turned towards Blaine "Hobbit," she greeted Blaine while smirking all the while. Blaine plastered a grin on his face at the use of the nickname "Santana, what brings you here today?" he asked politely. At that, Santana turned towards Brittany and whispered something into her ear, which brought out a distressed whine from Brittany "But Santana!" she wailed as she grasped Santana's jacket with her hand, which was gently pried away. "Britt, I'll be here when you come back, just go to class first," Brittany brightened at that thought and kissed Santana's cheek excitedly before flouncing off to her first class.

Santana smiled at the girl's antics and turned to Blaine once more, a serious expression taking over her smile. "To have a talk with you Anderson," she quipped , then turned on her heel and stalked down the hallway and ducked into another one.

Blaine stumbled after her and they walked through another before Santana spied an empty classroom and barged into it, the door banging on the wall and bouncing back, almost smacking Blaine on his face. Blaine, after steadying himself, closed the door behind him and turned to see Santana already perched on a desk. She gestured for Blaine to sit, and he did, sitting on a chair two tables away from her.

After a few minutes of silence and just as Blaine opened his mouth to ask Santana what really was going on, Santana cocked an eyebrow at Blaine "You do know what I am here today, correct?" she dived straight into the topic. Blaine blinked at her straightforwardness and shook his head no. "No, I don't," he replied truthfully. Santana shot a look of disbelief at him and schooled her features back into a neutral expression.

She looked right into Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt."

**A/N Ooo…cliffhanger! Muhahaha I'm so evil…what do you think Santana will say to our dear Blaine? **

**And to all the Klainers out there, Klaine will grace its presence in the upcoming chapter. Or the one after. I cannot tell you the exact chapter but it's close! (Well, it has to be or my partner in crime here will kill me for the "loooooong" wait…..)**


End file.
